pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Nyoro
Poli (ニョロ; Nyoro) is Red's first Pokémon, which he acquires before the events of the the first chapter. History Past As Red's first Pokémon, Poli was attained before events in the first chapter of the manga as a Poliwag. Though first seen as a Poliwhirl, flashbacks and various artwork shows Red with Poli as a Poliwag. In VS Electabuzz, Red remembers when Poli evolved from a Poliwag into a Poliwhirl in order to rescue him from drowning. Red, Green, & Blue Chapter Poli debuts in the first chapter, where he helps Red demonstrate to the town children how to capture a Nidorino. Later that night Poli is badly defeated by Mew, prompting Red to rethink his overconfidence. Poli's next important role comes during Red's attempt to receive a Boulder Badge. Here, despite being low on HP, Poli proves pivotal in assisting Red to the final battle against Brock. He is next seen carrying an unconscious Misty outside of Mt. Moon, but is not seen in battle again until he battles a Fearow, tricking it with Double Team and then freezing it. Poli's next big role is with Red aboard the S.S. Anne. Here, he battles against Lt. Surge and his Electabuzz in a battle that is ultimately lost. With Red thrown overboard for dead, Poli evolves into a Poliwrath via a Water Stone in the Vermilion Harbor, rescues Red, and uses its new strength to defeat the Team Rocket executive. Poli is later used in a battle against Ken's Jynx in order to keep Mew out of Team Rocket's hands, but is ultimately defeated with relative ease by the Ice/Psychic Pokémon. After being mistakenly traded to Green, Poli undergoes intense training. During Red's battle with Erika, Poli takes on her Bellsprout, though, despite seemingly superior to the Grass Pokémon, is knocked unconscious when Bellsprout uses Mimic against Poli. Poli is next seen searching for Red in the Safari Zone, and later swimming with Red on Route 19 in search of HM03 (Surf). When Gyara joins their team, Poli is initially hesitant to accept the Pokémon because of past experiences when Gyara was in a rage. After Vee decides to aid Gyara in its fight against Team Rocket, though, Poli accepts Gyara as their new friend. Poli then fights against Moltres, but even its water attacks prove too slow for the Legendary Bird's speed. Poli again is unable to match Koga's Golbat in Red's attempt to save Green. Accompanying Red to investigate Cerulean Cave for the Cerulean Monster, Poli ends up getting sucked up into a tornado along with Red. The second time they challenge the Cerulean Monster, which ends up being Mewtwo, Poli is easily defeated, though it aids Red in capturing Mewtwo. Used Moves * Water Gun * Ice Beam * Double Team * Seismic Toss * Double Slap Appearances VS Mew, VS Machoke, VS Kangaskhan, VS Pikachu, VS Onix, VS Rhydon, VS Starmie, VS Fearow, VS Voltorb, VS Electabuzz, VS Snorlax, VS Psyduck, VS Wartortle, VS Jynx, VS Ninetales, VS Vileplume, VS Victreebel, VS Dragonite, VS Articuno, VS Moltres, VS Articuno, VS Mewtwo (Part 1), VS Mewtwo (Part 2) Trivia * Before Volume 2, Red simply refers to Poli as Poliwhirl. * Though evolving from a Poliwag to a Poliwhirl when Red was a child, official artwork shows an 11-year-old Red holding Poli as a Poliwag. Gallery Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Stub Category:Water Pokémon Category:Water/Fighting Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon